wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masked Bandits
"Masked Bandits" is the 31st episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 25, 2011. The episode was written by Chris Roy and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, while the Kratt brothers think about a Creature Power Suit they want to use as a costume for a costume party they and the other Wild Kratts are planning, the rest of the crew notices unusual things going on in the Tortuga. When the Kratt brothers come back and hear about this, they get excited, thinking that this was caused by a creature. After gathering some useful and not-so-useful evidence, they discover a family of raccoons and their mother, who was enlarged by the Miniaturizer. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. At night, some things mess up the Kratt brothers' camp as they talk about spooky animals. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are deciding what creature they want to power up as for a costume party their teammates are preparing, when they hear wolves in the distance. They approach the wolf pack, but they have to leave after the wolves smell them out. They later convince Aviva to make a Wolf Disc. Aviva orders Jimmy to grab a screwdriver down in the Tortuga's garage. Inside the garage, Jimmy hears and sees an eight-eyed monster. After he runs out of the garage screaming, the eight-eyed monster reveals itself as a mother raccoon and her three children. After hearing what Jimmy has to say, the Kratt brothers, now extremely interested, drag their teammates into the garage. Unbeknownst to them, the family of raccoons plays with the Miniaturizer, which causes the mother to enlarge. The Kratt brothers find out that the eight-eyed monster is an omnivore, and they drag the crew upstairs after hearing rustling from above. Upstairs, they find out that tracks left by the creature lead to the outside. The crew splits off: Chris and Koki stay in the Tortuga, Martin and Aviva exit the Tortuga, and Jimmy places his controller in a safe. While he was not looking, the raccoons open Jimmy's safe. Then, Chris and Koki hear a sound from the garage. Once inside the garage, they sneak upon their Createrra. Inside, they find three raccoons. Meanwhile, Martin and Aviva are able to track down the mother raccoon. To lure the enlarged mother back to the Miniaturizer, Martin puts on a hat covered in food. Jimmy turns on the Miniaturizer, and the mother returns to normal size. The Kratt brothers activate Raccoon Powers and bring the raccoon family to a vacant raccoon den in a tree. At the end, the Wild Kratts celebrate their costume party. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers continue hearing messed-up sounds, so they decide to follow a trail of food, which leads them to some raccoons. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Raccoon|'Raccoon']] * Gray Wolf * Crayfish Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * American mink (called Mink) * North American river otter (called Otter) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Chilean rose tarantula (called Chilean rose hair tarantula) * Great horned owl Trivia * The Miniaturizer does not only work on Humans but on objects and animals too. Key facts and Creature Moments * Raccoons are nocturnal, are omnivores, have paws that resemble hands, are smart, have sensitive hearing, are good swimmers, and can get into tight places. * Some animals, like raccoons, tend to move towards areas settled by humans because they are guaranteed protection, abundant food, and other resources. Gallery wk1467.png|Chris and Martin are walking along a river. wk1468.png|Martin is looking for a power disc. wk1469.png wk1470.png wk1471.png|Martin is mentioning a proposal: Sperm Whale Power! wk1472.png|Martin is accidently falling. wk1473.png|Martin's leg is hurting for a short time. wk1474.png|A new idea: Wolves! wk1475.png|Chris is howling like a wolf. wk1476.png wk1477.png wk1478.png|Aviva is carving a picture into a pumpkin. wk1479.png|Yummy, Pumpkin pie wk1480.png|Aah! wk1481.png|Why the light has just turned off? wk1482.png|Koki has just turned off the light, her silhouette is now visible in front of the large monitor. wk1483.png wk1484.png|Jimmy is crying because the light has just turned off again but it wasn't Koki this time. wk1485.png wk1486.png wk1487.png wk1488.png wk1489.png|Chris and Martin are howling like wolves together. wk1490.png wk1491.png|Chris has just landed into a hole in a tree. wk1492.png wk1494.png|Chris is peering to Martin from the hole. wk1495.png|Jimmy is scared by strange noises. wk1496.png wk1497.png|Chris and Martin have found a pack of wolves. wk1498.png wk1499.png wk1500.png|Koki has just enlarged the berry with the Miniaturizer. wk1501.png wk1502.png|Chris and Martin have just arrived at the Tortuga. wk1503.png wk1504.png wk1505.png|Chris is summarizing the known properties about the 8-eyed monster. wk1506.png|Martin is showing Aviva a piece of a crayfish. wk1507.png wk1508.png wk1509.png|Martin and Aviva are standing into a fall of acorns. wk1510.png|The enlarged raccoon mother behind Martin and Aviva wk1511.png|AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH|link=This is Kratt- oween wk1512.png|…but they are bumping into each other. wk1513.png wk1514.png|Chris and Koki are scared because the front lights of the Createrra have just turned on. wk1515.png|Chris is scaring up again. wk1516.png|Aviva is telling important information about the enlarged raccoon mother to Koki. wk1517.png wk1518.png|Martin and Aviva are hidden behind a bush. wk1519.png|Chris is lighting the front seats of the Createrra with a flashlight, and they find – three young raccoons! wk1521.png wk1522.png wk1523.png|Martin as living bait… wk1524.png|…is attracting the raccoon's enlarged mother, so he has to run away. wk1525.png|Chris in Ninja mode is tapping Jimmy on his back,… wk1526.png|…but that scares him. wk1527.png|Chris and Martin in Raccoon Power are running. wk1528.png wk1529.png wk1530.png wk1531.png wk1532.png|Chris is hiding into a log. wk1533.png|Martin is hiding into an empty bin, that will roll away. wk1534.png|Chris and Martin are finding the reunited raccoon family again in the tree's hole that Chris has fallen in previously (pictures 25-27). wk1535.png|Aviva and Koki in costumes wk1536.png wk1537.png wk1539.png|Chris and Martin in Raccoon Power are coming into the Tortuga like bandits. wk1540.png wk1541.png wk1542.png|Martin is a "masked bandit"! wk1543.png Racoon Power.PNG|General picture of Raccoon Power References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Roy Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes on home video